The Journey to Rhythm Heaven
by GtGtheJigglypuff
Summary: Meet Gary Tengoku, a teen with a dream. A dream to go to Rhythm Heaven, the land of musical paradise! However, he has to compete in the famous quiz show, Push Your Buttons, to get there... read about how Gary and his friends go out on their adventures of musical goodness! Please review and send in ideas!


Hi people, I'm here to create a FanFiction of a not extremely popular franchise… Rhythm Heaven! It's one of my personal favorite video game series, and I had an idea of a story of sorts for this. There may be some OC's, and giving names to nameless characters (ex. The girl from Tap Trial I'm naming Melody). I hope you enjoy, add a review with some suggestions, ideas, and some constructive criticism. That means no rudeness please :D

The Rhythm Tengoku/Heaven/Paradise franchise is owned by Nintendo, not me. Any OC's I have is what I own.

THE JOURNEY TO RHYTHM HEAVEN: Chapter 1

"Yo, it's 3 PM, isn't it?" said Red.  
"UNH!" grunted Yellow.  
"You know what that means, time for our weekly giveaway! Call our number, 555-ROCK-OUT and ask about our giveaway to play in Push Your Buttons, where you can take a trip to Rhythm Heaven! Call now!" said Red.

 _(1_ _st_ _Person POV)_

Every Saturday at 3:00 PM, this is what they say. They've been doing this for a while now.

My name is Gary Tengoku, and this is my story of how I just wanted to go to Rhythm Heaven.

It started just like this. Tuning in to the Rap Men's radio station, and every Saturday, they give out one ticket to play in Push Your Buttons, the popular quiz show that is based on rhythm. They gained their popularity when they gave out a trip to Rhythm Heaven as their grand prize. I wanted to go there, so every week I would enter in the sweepstakes. I lost every time. But I still keep trying! That's exactly what I'm doing now, and maybe, just maybe, I might win and get to go to Rhythm Heaven!

 _(1_ _st_ _Person POV ends)_

The next day, Gary was getting ready to go to the Backbeat Circus with his friends from school, Melody, T.J., and his girlfriend Kayla. Out of all of the attractions in Backbeat City, this place was their favorite to go to. It was a treat nowadays for them to go out and do things like this, since schoolwork would be more lengthy than usual, now that they are in high school. Gary wears his dark blue T-shirt that has the 3 colors of bacteria (light blue, pink, and black) on it, along with some basic blue jeans. Before he leaves, he puts on a black jacket without zipping it up. He leaves his home, and heads to T.J.'s place where they agreed to meet.

"Hey, Gary, took ya long enough. It's time to go to the Backbeat Circus!" said T.J.

"Let me off easy, man. Your house is like, 15 minutes away from my place." Gary replied.

"Stop arguing, you two. I can't be late anyway. Remember? I have to preform too!" said Melody while standing between the two boys. They stopped talking and walked their way to the Circus. On their way there, they were having small talk here and there about different topics. Topics like school, music, and their favorite performers at the Backbeat Circus. Melody was excited to perform today, since she does tap dancing with her fellow tap monkeys, Ook and Eek. She usually just does it on small stages, but she never did it at the Circus, where well known performers play from actual Circus performers to dance acts. Halfway there, they bump into a tall, bald man with yellow skin. The man falls, along with Gary.

"UNHH! Be careful where you're goin man!" said the man, rubbing his bottom.

"I'm sorry sir, I—" said Gary, before he realized who it was, with his mouth wide open.

"Oh my gosh! It's Yellow from the Rap Men!"

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, signing autographs isn't what I need right now. I need directions to somewhere." said Yellow.

"Sure, we'll help you! Right, guys?" Gary said, turning to his comrades.

"Anytime, yes. But I have to get to the Circus now. I'll see you three there." Melody said as she went off alone to the Circus before she was late.

"So, Yellow, where do you need to go?" asked T.J.

"Well, you see there is a recording studio that me and Red was told to come to here in Backbeat City. I got hungry, so I told Red I was gonna get something to eat, and I don't know where the studio is." Yellow said with his head down in shame.

"Oh, you mean Drum Samurai Records? It's next to the Space Tower, the tallest building in the city. Ya can't miss it." Gary told Yellow.

Yellow looked around, and saw the tall building. He smiled, and nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you man, means a lot." Yellow turned to go off, but he stopped.  
"By the way, can I ask your name?" he asked.

"It's Gary Tengoku." Gary responded.

"I'll keep that in mind in the future." Yellow replied. Then he walked away.

Well, that's the first chapter! It was a bit shorter than I wanted it to be, but whatever. Different characters were introduced in this chapter. Just for fun, at the end of every chapter, I'll tell you any new characters, and I can tell where you can see them in the actual Rhythm Heaven games. I dunno why, but I think it would be pretty cool, especially for people not familiar with the series.

New characters with their origins:

-Red and Yellow as the Rap Men (from the GBA game, Rap Men)  
-Gary Tengoku as the contestant (from the GBA game, Quiz)  
-Melody as the Rhythm Girl (from the GBA game, Tap Trial)  
-T.J. Snapper as himself (from the DS game, Freeze Frame)  
-Kayla as T.J.'s girlfriend (from the DS game, Freeze Frame)

That's it for now, see you in the next chapter, where we will see what's going on in the Backbeat Circus!


End file.
